1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a sensor network, and more particularly, to a to method of improving a data transmission performance and reliability in a Media Access Control (MAC) protocol for an asynchronous sensor network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor network may be a technique that provides services such as monitoring, tracking, reconnaissance, automation, and the like using sensor nodes having sensing, processing, and communication abilities. The sensor nodes included in the sensor network may be typically battery-operated. To maximize a life span of the sensor network, a duty cycle may need to be reduced to reduce an amount of battery consumption. To reduce the duty cycle, an asynchronous Media Access Control (MAC) protocol such as an X-MAC may be used. However, as for the asynchronous MAC protocol, contention may become severe along with an increase in a number of nodes desiring to transmitting data, resulting in a significant reduction in a data transmission performance and reliability.